familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
26th century BC
The 26th century BC is a century which lasted from the year 2600 BC to 2501 BC. Events *'c. 2900 BC – 2334 BC': Mesopotamian wars of the Early Dynastic period continue. *'c. 2600 BC': The Harappan civilization rises to become a powerful civilization. *'c. 2600 BC': Pre-Palace Period, phase I, in Crete (Mellersh 1970) *'c. 2600 BC – 2500 BC': Wild horses still provide hunting feasts in Denmark. (Clutton-Brock) *'c. 2600 BC – 1900 BC': Large water tank, possibly a public or ritual bathing area, Mohenjo-Daro, Indus Valley Civilization, Harappan, is made. *'c. 2589 BC': Pharaoh Khufu starts to rule (other date is 2601 BC). *'c. 2578 BC': Khufu died. *'c. 2575 BC': Old Kingdom in Egypt 4th Dynasty Snofru is Pharaoh. (Atlas of Egypt 1989) *'c. 2570 BC': Khafra started to rule in Ancient Egypt. *'c. 2566 BC': Pharaoh Khufu dies (other date is 2578 BC). *'c. 2558 BC': Pharaoh Khafra starts to rule (other date is 2570 BC). *'c. 2550 BC': Estimated date of completion of the Great Pyramid of Giza. *'c. 2550 BC': Egyptian rulers contact Western Desert oases, such as Dakhla Oasis. *'c. 2550 BC': About this time, Mesannepada is king of Ur (followed by his son, A-annepadda) who founds the First dynasty of Ur and overthrows the last king of Uruk, as well as Mesalim of Kish. 1980 *'c. 2550 BC – 2400 BC': Great Lyre with bull's head, from the tomb of King Meskalamdug, Ur (modern Muqaiyir, Iraq, is made. It is now kept at University of Pennsylvania Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology, Philadelphia. *'c. 2544 BC': Khafra died. *'c. 2533 BC': Menkaura started to rule in Ancient Egypt. *'c. 2532 BC': Pharaoh Khafra dies (other date is 2544 BC). *'c. 2532 BC': Pharaoh Menkaura starts to rule (other date is 2533 BC). *'c. 2530 BC': The Sphinx of Giza, the oldest known monumental sculpture in situ, is completed on the Giza Plateau in Egypt *'c. 2515 BC': Menkaura died. *'c. 2510 BC – 2460 BC': Ti watching a hippopotamus hunt, tomb of Ti, Saqqara, Fifth dynasty of Egypt, is made. Discovered by French archeologist Auguste Mariette in 1865. *'c. 2503 BC': Pharaoh Menkaura dies (other date is 2515 BC). *'c. 2500 BC': The legendary line of Sanhuangwudi rulers of China is founded by Huang Di. *'c. 2500 BC': the construction of the stone circle at Stonehenge begins and continues for the next five hundred years. *'c. 2500 BC': "Menkaura and a Queen, perhaps his wife, Queen Khamerernebty II" sculpture, later found at Giza. Fourth Dynasty. It is now in Museum of Fine Arts, Boston. Cultures *'Butmir culture' existed in Butmir, near Ilidža, Bosnia and Herzegovina, dating from the Neolithic period. It is characterized by its unique pottery, and is one of the best researched European cultures from 2600-2400 BC Significant people *'c. 2601 BC–2578 BC'—reign of Pharaoh Khufu of Egypt's Fourth Dynasty *'2599 BC'—Huni is Pharaoh. (Atlas of Egypt 1989) *'2575 BC'—Old Kingdom in Egypt; 4th Dynasty; Sneferu is Pharaoh. (Atlas of Egypt 1989) *'2528 BC'—Ra'djedef is Pharaoh. (Atlas of Egypt 1989) *'2520 BC'—Khep-heren (Ra'kha'ef) is Pharaoh. (Atlas of Egypt 1989) Deaths —Khufu dies Inventions, discoveries, introductions *Rock drawings at Rødøy in Norway show the use of skis *Bactrian Camel and Dromedary are domesticated Decades and years -4 Category:26th century BC -74